(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in or relating to a cradle which is adapted to receive a carrier for semiconductor elements.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A cradle of the above sort is constructed in such a way that it receives a carrier and is then mounted on a predetermined position on the rotor of a spin drier so as to spin semiconductor elements, for example, silicon wafers at a high speed in such a state as stored in the carrier, which is made of a resin, for removing water and hence drying the semiconductor elements.
Conventional cradles were each constructed in such a way that its rear wall was connected to both of its side walls respectively by way of inclined wall portions. No problem was developed with such conventional cradles where semiconductor elements were wafers having small specific gravities and relatively small diameters. In the case of semiconductor elements having large specific gravities or large wafers, the leg portions of a carrier which leg portions were provided at the bottom of the carrier were pressed strongly against the rear wall of the cradle owing to centrifugal forces applied thereto, thereby opening the leg portions and causing the leg portions to ride on the inclined wall portions of the cradle. Thus, the conventional cradles were accompanied by a drawback that wafers stored in their respective carriers would be damaged.